Up in flames
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When the Demeter cabin goes up in flames, Katie is left trapped inside. But after already being forgetten by her siblings, will anyone notice she's missing?


**Hey guys, here is another Tratie one-shot. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I groggily opened my eyes, blinking as the bright orange light hit me. It seemed brighter today, had i overslept? Oh well, who cares if I miss breakfast? Instead of getting up, I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, in an attempt to block out my siblings early morning routines. Every morning it was the same thing. Everyone rushing around, trying to get dressed, showering, and making as much noise as possible. A few seconds later, I raised my head, with my eyes still shut, finally realising there were no noises, therefore there were no campers up. I shrugged and slumped back down onto my pillow, maybe they weren't up yet. I snuggled further down into the bed, before throwing off the covers completely. It was then I realised just how hot the room was, what a bad smell seemed to be lingering in the room. It smelt like...burning.  
>I immediately sat up as my eyes shot open, taking in the scene. The cabin was on fire. Bright orange and red flames were destroying everything. I stood up on my bed, squinting through the smoke, in an attempt to locate, wake, and warn my siblings. But the room appeared to be empty, every single person was gone. They'd already woken, and had gotten out. Yet no one had woken me, no one had noticed I was missing.<br>Suddenly the reality of the whole thing sunk in, and I began panicking. I started screaming, as I made my way towards the door. But, the exit was blocked by flames. They were growing, getting higher, and coming closer. I backed away and pressed myself hard against the back wall, and began screaming once more.  
>'Help! Please, anyone!' I managed to yell, before I began choking on the smoke. Tears were falling from my eyes, and I was shaking uncontrollably.<p>

I thought I could hear voices outside. But, my eyes felt heavy and I began to feel groggy. 'Help' I mumbled, sliding down onto the floor.  
>I sat there, feebly shouting every now and then. About two minutes later, I began to lose consciousness, and my mind was filled with negative thoughts.<br>No one would find me, no one would look. No one would notice I was missing; I was just Katie Gardener, the flower girl, who read books all day, and yelled at everyone. No one would notice my absence, not even my siblings had. I hoped and prayed, that one person would remember me. The one person I trusted with everything, no matter how many times he'd pranked and annoyed me, Travis Stoll. Maybe he'd remember, maybe he'd care enough to check on me... Maybe he did return the feelings I had for him. Then I remembered, what had happened a few weeks ago. After the Aphrodite girls had started to spread that rumour, the rumour about me liking Travis. He hadn't spoken to me since, and it was really hurt me. Sure, I'd always complained he was a pain in e butt, but I loved him. His eyes, his cheeky smirk, even his slightly pointed ears. But, since the rumour was started he had just avoided talking to me. Pretending not to hear my shouts, and if he bumped into me he'd avoid eye contact and making a pathetic excuse, before dashing off. He would never notice I was missing, and it hurt me knowing he'd never know about my feelings for him.  
>Then the darkness began taking over me. But just before everything went black, strong arms lifted me from the ground, and carried me out of the cabin.<br>'It will be okay. You are safe now.' the large figure said slowly.  
>Whoever it was set me down gently on the grass outside, and I began sucking in air, hungrily. My head began to clear, and I bent over coughing painfully.<br>I looked up and saw Tyson staring down at me, in a concerned way. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held out his hand. 'Do not talk, you are welcome.'  
>I nodded weakly, and half smiled, watching as the friendly cyclops went to help Percy put the fire out.<br>I felt dazed, and clutched at my head, but within seconds one of the Apollo campers was knelt next to me, reassuring me greatly. He worked quickly and gently, and I totally forgot he was there.  
>I looked around slowly, and saw I was surrounded by what looked like the whole camp. Some were staring at me in shock, some were talking to each other, and a few people, mainly my siblings and a few of my close friends were actually crying. I searched for Travis but couldn't see him, I felt tears begin welling in my eyes, when suddenly I heard his voice.<br>'Katie! Is she okay?' he was screaming, as he pushed through the crowd, running towards me.  
>He collapsed next to me, and I could see his tears. 'Katie.' he whispered, looking down at me. 'i was so worried. I thought...'<br>I smiled weakly, and tried to reply, but I began coughing painfully.  
>Travis looked even more worried, and began muttering. 'Poor Katie, my Katie...'<br>I reached out and held his hand, and he squeezed it tightly, in response.

'I'm ok.' I whispered hoarsely.  
>The Apollo camper chose then to interrupt. Turning to face Travis he announced. 'She'll be fine. She's got a few minor burns and has swallowed a fair amount of smoke. But, as long as she takes it easy, she'll be fine, within a few days.'<br>Travis nodded quickly, and turned back to face me. The Son of Apollo rose and helped Chiron shoo away the lingering campers.  
>'Who realised I was missing?' I managed to croak out.<br>'Well...it was me...' Travis blushed. 'you are the only person I care about in the camp, other than Conner, and when you went here, well...I...never mind.'  
>'No, go on.' I croaked weakly.<br>'Well...Katie...this whole thing has made me realise...' he trailed off. He decided to begin again, and spoke clearly, looking me in the eyes.

'Thinking that you could have died, made me realize just how important you are to me. It also made me realise just how stupid I was to have ignored you over the past few weeks. I just felt embarrassed, and scared that you'd reject me. But, after realising how much I could have lost tonight, I want to confess everything to you Kates. I love you, so much.'  
>I smiled and sat up, slowly.<br>'I love you too.' I managed to cough out understandably. Travis grinned like a maniac and leaned in to kiss my temple.  
>'Good.' he murmured against my skin. 'Just don't scare me like that ever again.'<p>

**If you enjoyed this, please check out my other Tratie one-shot, '600 Floors.'**

**Review, and I'll give you a shout out in my next Tratie one-shot!**


End file.
